


Amalgam

by haoshoumon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nudity, Prostitution, Science Fiction, Torture, Victorian Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon
Summary: A•mal•gam (noun): Perfect fusion of distinct things or people that form a whole, mixture.Xu Minghao didn't believe that Amalgams could actually exist until that fateful day but, more than ever, he would attempt to stop and reverse all the monstrosities that were made in filthy laboratories of the East End.However, the boy discovered that it would not be so easy when he realized that Amalgams could be unpredictable and dangerous and that they were not the only aberrations loose on the continent. Perhaps everything was a reflection of the sick society in which he lived, perhaps he had a share of the blame in everything just for carrying the name Xu.He knew that if he wanted to be useful, he would have to leave everything he had behind, but if it was for Mingyu, he would not think twice.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	Amalgam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amálgama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106385) by [gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland). 



> Warnings: some sensitive topics, such as the existence of brothels, murders, and homophobia without any kind of romanticization will be addressed. This fanfic takes place in the Victorian period and, being steampunk, the technological chronology is different from the real one.
> 
> This fanfic is also posted here, in Portuguese.

The rain was continually falling on the filthy streets of the London suburb, but that was not enough to slow down man's long footsteps, almost as if he wanted to jump all the waterholes at once. What he really wanted was to settle his businesses as quickly as possible and then return to his secluded mansion outside the city, where there was no excruciating stench of garbage and smoke.

Some tramps were hidden under the marquises and watching him longer than necessary, making him fear for his own safety. He had made sure to wear the most simple and tattered suit he had, but he still would not be able to disguise the haughty gait that surely demarcated him as someone of the elite. The Xu corporation car was purposely parked on the other side of the bridge, far enough away not to be associated with it.

Finally, he found himself in front of the green door that he was looking for a few moments later, hesitating briefly before knocking. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew that he could get into trouble if someone at least dreamed he was in the business of the underworld.

The door opened half a second later, revealing an elderly and curved ma and smelled like the latrines at dawn; the man's apron was stained with something impossible to identify and Xu Mingfei took a step backward, disgusted.

"I see he didn't give up, as I thought he would." the old man offered a toothless smile and walked away from the door, making room for Mingfei to enter.

"I never give up on my business," Mingfei replied simply, dropping his umbrella anyway before following him down the narrow aisle.

Mingfei was already feeling claustrophobic there when the old man announced that they had finally arrived in the lab, lighting the lamps afterward.

Mingfei cracked his jaw as he ran his eyes through the room, partially horrified by what he saw. Cages covered the walls to the ceiling, none too big to allow things to move or at least stretch their legs. Some of them growled because of the clarity, but the one Mingfei had been looking for remained completely silent against the corner of his cage, without even raising their eyes to him.

His Siren was well-trained, then.

"I believe you've come ready to take it with you."

"Do I look like an irresponsible man?" the man answered, half impatient. He felt extremely uncomfortable just to be there and having to deal with that old man doubting of him and the power he had only served to make him even more stressed and indisposed. Mingfei opened his coat quickly, revealing the bundles of money and diamonds he was carrying. "The other part of the payment is here, as I guaranteed you it would be."

Mingfei could see the greed flowing through the old man's joints and contained a sound of disgust before he approached the Siren.

"What is its name?"

"Things have no names." he retorted, pulling it out of the immense cage. The Siren squeaked softly as it stood as if it was in pain, and then became completely silent again.

The creature seemed to be at least twice as tall when fully erect. Mingfei studied it carefully, concluding that it must have been a male by the physical characteristics he could observe.

The wings covered with brownish feathers that took the place of the arms seemed to be enormous, but he could not be sure because they were bent backward in chains. There were shackles on his feet, too, and his expression oscillated between pure disgust and fatigue.

The money and the diamonds quickly changed hands and the creature was pushed through the corridor that Mingfei had passed through before. Mingfei wasn't sure how to get him into the car without being seen, but it didn't matter. No one would give a damn about the reports of drunks and opium addicts, the after all.

"What would you rather be called?" The magnate questioned, relieved by the brief drought. It would be easier to drag the Siren if he didn't have to handle the umbrella at the same time.

Mingfei waited for an answer for long moments before finding out he wouldn't have it so soon, so he simply pushed the Siren into the car and stuck himself beside him, ordering the driver to drive quickly.

The road back home had never seemed as long as at that moment, leaving Mingfei slightly anxious.

It had been a while since he planned to acquire a pure Amalgam, but he needed to make sure that it would be safe for him and his son since he could not afford to have his only heir murdered in the worst possible way.

Considering that the boy was seventeen and a half years old by that time and was no longer a grafted child who entered every room without being called, Mingfei thought it would be safe to leave the entire lower floor to the Siren.

Mingfei was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not even notice the change of scenery on the outside, wondering if they were already at home. He handed some money to the driver before he got out of the car, making sure his mouth remained sealed like a grave and then turned to the Siren.

The full moon's light made it easy to get around the damp staircase without any problems, even if the Siren was still completely shackled.

"These will be your areas," the host said, removing the keys of the handcuffs from his pocket and unlocking the feet of the Siren. "I will unlock your wings if you can assure me that I can trust you."

As expected, he received no reply. The creature only looked at him as if it expected to be put in a new cage, in fact, but those were never Mingfei's plans.

With a defeated sigh, the eldest released the other's upper limbs and explained quickly where he could find everything he would need to wash up and then sleep, ensuring he would show him the property the next day. When the Siren bent her wings and then crossed them as he would if he had arms, Mingfei could see extremely sharp claws where his hands should be if he were a human.

He hoped to get at least a sound out of its mouth, considering that he had bought it only by the rumors and myths about the voices of Sirens, which went back to ancient Greece.

However, that was not as important as the business he would have to settle in the morning, so Mingfei should take advantage of the few hours of sleep he still had and leave such curiosities for later.

When the Siren was sure he was alone, he spread his wings as far as he could and then smiled a broad smile as stretched himself out; he had spent the last two weeks in that ridiculous cage for misbehavior, as he had a rather dirty mouth and loved to curse that old bastard who sold amalgams as if they were a piece of meat from some butcher's shop.

Surely he would take revenge on him when he had the chance, but for now, the Siren would only enjoy the warm water and soft bed that had been assigned to him. He could worry about revenge and similar things when he was finally well-fed and regained all the muscle strength he used to have before being subjected to various physical punishments that were of no use but to make him even angrier.

He did not notice when he slept, still feeling a pinch of apprehension poking into the corner of his brain insistently, almost warning him to remain alert forever, even if he was now being treated remotely well.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you notice something weird, please let me know!


End file.
